One Little Surprise
by Perfectly Vain
Summary: Yaone has a little surprise for Kougaiji... --> chapter II's up and going.
1. Surprise

A/N: My amethyst challenged me to write this… I was SO stunned that he wanted me to make something like this. I don't usually retreat, and Tasuki-san could tell you that (hehehe… I bullied him on the chessboard)… so, R/R… this is my first time to write something like THIS… -_-''   
  
This is for my love, Amethyst, and my friend, Miaka, who helped me in this fic. Good luck with your fic! ^_-''  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER (for ALL chapters; if there's more than one…): I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
One *Little* Surprise  
  
  
  
A faint trace of light came creeping across the room, making its way across and eventually landed on the sleeping Kougaiji's face. He stirred and tried to open a sleepy eye. For a while, he laid there, staring at the ceiling.   
  
A faint smile appeared on his lips as he watched the attractive young woman sleeping next to him, her perfect skin was pressed against his, as she breathed softly, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair was illuminated by light that filtered its way through the translucent drapery around the bed.   
  
He gently brushed her cheek, causing her to stir slightly. He sat up slowly, with his back and head partly against the headboard, smiling discreetly to himself as he recalled what happened last night.   
  
Yaone opened her eyes slowly, and noticed Kougaiji, fully awake and staring onto the open. She watched him for a while, smiling discreetly. She felt like her energy was drained from her. But, she thought, he was gentle...  
  
Kougaiji felt like he was being watched, he turned to Yaone with a smile, seeing that she was watching him, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired," Yaone smiled weakly, "But I'm fine...".  
  
Kougaiji shifted and gave Yaone a soft kiss, "Take a rest today, alright?" he said, brushing away the stray hair on her face. "I guess I over-worked you last night." he winked.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, as he sat up again and got out of bed.  
  
Kougaiji smiled, "Of course," he assured her, before going to the bathroom. Kougaiji came out a while after, and got dressed. He went over to the bed. He saw Yaone had fallen asleep again. Reaching over, he gently pulled up the sheet to cover her more and gave her a kiss before pulling down the bed curtains and going out.  
  
//Maybe I WAS a little reckless last night...// he thought, //Hey, she was too…// he added, chuckling to himself.  
  
  
  
Dokugakuji looked up as he saw Kougaiji enter. He smirked as he saw Kougaiji looking a bit tired, "Hey Kou," he greeted, a smirk playing on his face.  
  
Ririn looked up and greeted her brother, and looked around, "Where's Yaone-chan?" she asked, "What's up with you two last night? So annoying..." she added, puzzled. Dokugakuji snorted, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Nothing. She's sleeping," Kougaiji said, "She was exhausted… been awake for the whole night. Go on eating, I have to talk to Doku."  
  
Dokugakuji smirked, leaned forward and asked in a low voice, "Tired? Been awake whole night, huh?"  
  
"Of course. Ever heard of anybody been through that without getting drained?" Kougaiji asked, as he drank from his cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, Gojyo."  
  
"That's different. That brother of yours is... well... practiced."  
  
"Guess so...." Dokugakuji shrugged, "How did it go?"  
  
Kougaiji's usual serious eyes glinted mischievously, "It was... Hmm... I don't know how to explain it... I guess one word would do..." Kougaiji winked, over the rim, "Climax."   
  
Dokugakuji laughed, "God, Kou... so bad..."  
  
"What? You want me to tell you in detail?"  
  
"No thanks..." he said, glancing at Ririn, who stared at them.  
  
"Finished? You should go, it's an adult conversation."  
  
"I'm still eating."  
  
"Then concentrate on that." Kougaiji told her and turned back to Dokugakuji.  
  
"Climax, huh?" Dokugakuji chuckled, "Never thought I'd hear the day you'd say that word."  
  
"Life." Kougaiji shrugged,  
  
"I guess... so, you didn't do anything irresponsible, did you?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Dokugakuji raised an eyebrow, "One word, Kou... protection...?"  
  
Kougaiji stared at him, "What's that?"  
  
Dokugakuji's jaw dropped open, "Oi, what do you mean 'what's that?'?!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
"Damn, Kou... geez, man, you... you..." Dokugakuji gaped, "Protection…? Security…? Safety…? Guard…? Defense…? Cover…?" he said, slightly hysterical now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't use that... that... thing...?" Dokugakuji fumbled, amazed at the ignorance of his best friend. "I reminded you to... use... that..."  
  
"WHAT thing?" Kougaiji repeated impatiently.  
  
Dokugakuji threw his arms in frustration, "Arrrrrgh!! Kou!! Are you playing dumb or what?!" he rolled his eyes, "Fine, never mind, it's your fault if something happens... It'll be interesting though..." he chuckled.  
  
"WHAT?! I don't get it...!" Kougaiji asked, puzzled, and curious at what his friend was so frustrated about. "Oi..."  
  
"Ne ne... can I listen now...?"  
  
"NO."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Two months later...  
  
Yaone opened her eyes. Feeling slightly dizzy, she saw Hwan and Rinrei sitting on chairs next to her bed. "What...?"  
  
"Yaone!" they sigh in relief,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted earlier." Rinrei said, shaking her head,  
  
Yaone sat up slowly, "Where's Kougaiji-sama?"  
  
"Why are you calling him that?"  
  
"Force of habit. Where is he?"  
  
"He's on a business trip, remember?"  
  
"Oh... yeah..." Yaone sighs, "He's not coming back until two days from now..."  
  
"So, why did you faint anyway?"  
  
"Just tired lately... I've been working..." Yaone lied quickly. The other two stared at her. Yaone shifted guiltily.  
  
"No, really..." Rinrei rolled her eyes. Yaone looked at them, then she sighs, she mumbled something. "Eh?" Rinrei asked,  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm expecting something..." Yaone said,  
  
"What?"  
  
Yaone placed a hand on her stomach, "Kougaiji's baby." She smiled. Rinrei and Hwan's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped open. "What?" she laughed at their thunderstruck expressions.  
  
"Oh my god..." Hwan gaped, "You... you... you..."  
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant." Yaone said calmly.  
  
"Holy..." Rinrei blinked in astonishment, "Since when...?"  
  
"About two months ago..."  
  
"Does Kougaiji know?"  
  
"Not yet..." Yaone smiled, "I'm keeping it a surprise from him, I'll tell him when he gets back, I'll tell him on his birthday."  
  
"That's when he comes home, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh my god... I can't believe you... went... through... that... You two aren't even married yet!"  
  
"I want to know what his reaction is..." Rinrei chuckled, "Homura would die, if I was in your position..."  
  
"That's half the fun, isn't it?" Yaone smiled, "The father's expression is genuine."  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later...  
  
  
Yaone, who was busy in the kitchen, heard the doorbell ring. She checked the oven and the stove before going to see who it was. She was throwing a dinner party for Kougaiji's birthday.  
  
"Hi!" Rinrei greeted. Behind her were Homura, Zenon and Shien. "We're a bit early."  
  
Yaone smiled and opened the gate, "Hi, thanks for coming..."  
  
"When's Kougaiji arriving?"  
  
"About 8pm. Doku's going to pick him up at the airport..." Yaone explained as she led them inside. "Help yourselves, drinks are in the lounge... We'll have dinner when Kougaiji arrives."  
  
"Thanks," Homura called as they went into the lounge.  
  
"Ririn-sama?" Yaone called, as Ririn poked her head out of her room.  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Could you open the gate for the guests, please?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I can't believe you..." Rinrei shook her head, as she followed Yaone to the kitchen,  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're cooking, you cleaned the house all day... you should be resting, you know."  
  
"I know, but it's for Kougaiji." Yaone smiled.  
  
Rinrei smiled, "Oh well... I guess I can't match your arguments, I'll help you instead."  
  
  
A little while later...  
  
  
Gojyo looked around, as he refilled his wine glass, "Damn, Kougaiji's house is so big... ours is just a crappy apartment, where you can never get any privacy." He said, shaking his head, disgusted.  
  
Hakkai laughed, "Don't let Sanzo hear that. He'll kick you out."  
  
"I wish."  
  
"Ne ne, when are we eating?" Goku asked, Sanzo knocked him on the head.  
  
"Baka saru."  
  
"When onii-chan gets back. It's his birthday, after all..." Ririn said,   
  
"But I wanna eat now!!" they wailed.  
  
Yaone looked out the window, as a black car parked into the driveway. Yaone stood up and quickly went out to greet her fiancé. She smiled as Kougaiji and Dokugakuji came out of the car. Doku winked at Yaone as he got Kougaiji's suitcase out and took it inside. Kougaiji smiled as Yaone gave him a kiss.  
  
"Welcome back. How was your trip?"  
  
"The usual... boring, and annoying. They're so impatient..." Kougaiji rolled his eyes. "Couldn't wait to come home. Missed you, of course." he added, loosening the buttons on his shirt and rolling up the sleeves to his elbows, as they went into the house.  
  
Kougaiji's jaw dropped open as the others greeted, "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Yaone smiled and pulled him close, "Surprise, Kougaiji..."  
  
He smiled, but a faint trace of disappointment crossed his face, "Thanks. But I was hoping of something more private." He whispered, and gave Yaone a loving kiss.  
  
"Maybe later." she teased him.  
  
"Let's eat!" Goku and Ririn yelled and rushed to the table.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
After dinner...  
  
Kougaiji left the poker game in the living room, chuckling, as both laughs and groans spread around. He went to the kitchen, where Yaone, Rinrei and Hwan were cleaning up. He smiled at the other two as he approached Yaone, "Take a break," he said, as he placed his wine glass down and wrapped his arms around her waist instead.  
  
"I'm coming, I still have to clean this..." she said, pointing at the sink.  
  
"Let it wait..."  
  
Yaone sighs mockingly, "Alright, alright, I'm coming." she laughed as Kougaiji released her. She wiped her hands on a towel and started to follow him. She stopped abruptly, and gripped the counter as her vision swayed, to regain her balance. Kougaiji caught her just in time before she hit the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Rinrei asked as Kougaiji lifted her up, the others stood up quickly.  
  
"She just needs a little rest," Kougaiji assured them, as Homura quickly opened the door for them, "I'll be back," he added as he closed their bedroom door.  
  
"What happened?" they asked Rinrei,  
  
To their surprise, Rinrei smiled, "Don't worry... pregnant women tend to collapse when they're over worked."  
  
Their jaws dropped open, "... Yaone's what?!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Inside their bedroom...  
  
  
Yaone stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She felt somebody squeeze her hand gently. She smiled feebly at Kougaiji, who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine..." she said, "Just tired..."  
  
"You work too much..." he shook his head. He touched her cheek, "I should have came home much earlier..."  
  
"It's not your fault," she assured him. "Kougaiji... I have something to tell you..."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, "Maybe you shouldn't yet... I mean, go rest..."  
  
"It's kind of urgent." she said as she sat up. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to get in your way..."  
  
Kougaiji stared, "What is it?" His curiosity grew as Yaone took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Yaone smiled,   
  
"Remember two months ago?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"I'm expecting something..."  
  
Kougaiji blinked, still wildly puzzled, "What...?"  
  
"I'm expecting..." she smiled, "Our baby, Kougaiji."  
  
Kougaiji took a while to absorb Yaone's news. When he did, Yaone giggled, his reaction was priceless. He looked as though she just dropped an explosive on his head. "What...?" he asked hoarsely, still unable to believe it. "You're pregnant?!"  
  
"I'm pregnant." she repeated calmly, "Our baby, Kougaiji, you'll be a father now."  
  
"Pregnant...!" he echoed incredulously, "Oh my..."  
  
Yaone laughed at his expression.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kougaiji came out, still dazed, torn between happiness and shock. The others cheered him, making his head spin more as they forced him down to sit with them. Seeing that he was pale and shaken, they gave him a cool drink. They exploded with remarks.  
  
"Wow, Kougaiji..."   
  
"Congrats, Kougaiji-san."  
  
"Damn, who would have ever thought..."  
  
"You're THE man!"  
  
"Now understand what protection is supposed to be used for? I did warn you... Like I said before, it would be amusing..."  
  
"Hehehe! You're getting old!"  
  
"A father!" Homura said in amazement. "God... so advanced!"  
  
"Homura!"  
  
"Just joking..."  
  
"Me... a father..." Kougaiji repeated, as though a man in a trance. He took a long drink from his drink. "By the way, how did you people know?" he asked.  
  
Rinrei smiled apologetically, "I just explained to them..."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, it's not so bad."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"How did Kougaiji become a father?" Goku asked, clueless.  
  
"Onii-chan has a baby?!"  
  
"Stupid kids..." Sanzo growled.   
  
Kougaiji smiled, "Yeah, it's feels... rewarding... to be a father…" he said slowly, blushing lightly.  
  
"Yeah, proves you're a man!" Gojyo exclaimed. Hakkai sweatdropped. The others clapped enthusiastically, and raised their glasses.  
  
"Since when?" Hakkai asked, as he placed his cards on the table and smiled at Gojyo who was gaping at the cards.  
  
"Two months ago."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
Kougaiji grinned, "Climax… Not to mention reckless!" he repeated what he had said to Dokugakuji. The others exploded with laughter.  
  
Rinrei shook her head, disgusted, "Men..."  
  
Homura made a face, "Ouch..." he sniveled. The others laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Owari (end)  
  
  
  
A/N: gomen ne... it might not be as funny as I wanted it to be, I'm a bit disappointed with this too... Review anyway. ^-^   
  
  
prequel: for private readings only... but you could request for it individually... ^-^ prequel has 2 chapters: chpt 1- lime chpt 2- lemon 


	2. Out of the Ordinary Stopover

A/n: People have been asking me for a sequel… _ I should be doing my math portfolio work, instead of this! But, animé comes first- coz that's all I'm good at… lol… there's not a real plot here, as yet, because I have no idea what to write about! Heck, I've never experienced this, so how should I know?! This chapter is just for fun… I just want a laugh. R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki- don't sue me, I still wish to go to university!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Out of the Ordinary Stopover  
For the past few weeks and months, Yaone has been hauled everywhere, to see doctors, buying things for the baby and spending time alone with Kougaiji.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to the business trip?" she asked, as Kougaiji poured coffee for them. "I'll be fine…"  
  
"They'll be okay. I already trained Doku for this, besides, how could I leave you for a month, knowing you're 5 months pregnant?" he shrugged and handed her a mug. He smiled as Yaone looked at him doubtfully, "It's okay, they don't really need me there. Besides, these things aren't really very fruitful." He assured his wife.  
  
Yaone leant back, and placed a hand on her stomach. Kougaiji watched her. She smiled at him, and took his hand; she placed it on top of her stomach. Kougaiji smiled, as the baby inside moved.  
  
"Energetic…" he laughed.  
  
"Reckless, is more like it. Like the father." She teased him as Kougaiji leaned forward and gave her a kiss.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Kougaiji looked up.   
  
"I'll get it" Lirin yelled, as she went flying down the stairs. "Mother?!"  
  
Kougaiji spat the coffee and whirled around. "What?!" Kougaiji stared at Yaone who shrugged, before leaving the living room. Yaone shook her head and followed him.  
  
"Kougaiji!" Gyokumen Koushu's voice rang throughout the house. "How have you been doing? I heard that you have a baby. Good… You are Gyumao's son."  
  
"Hello…" Kougaiji said, warily. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. Gyokumen Koushu was wearing a very vivid red dress talk about intense... he thought. Her jewelry flashed in the afternoon sun. Those jewels will attract lightning bolts one day… or maybe blind people with it... Kougaiji thought, hiding his laugh as a small cough.  
  
"Here, dear." Gyokumen Koushu said to Lirin, giving her a big doll, and a kiss on the cheek. Lirin raised and eyebrow and trudged up the stairs, muttering about even Sanzo gives her better things- like food- namely pork buns, while wiping her face. "I knew she'd like that." Gyokumen Koushu said pleasantly.  
  
"Err… sit down…" Kougaiji said slowly, as Gyokumen Koushu already made herself comfortable. "What brings you here?" Kougaiji asked politely, although he can't resist raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just visiting. What's wrong with visiting my son?"  
  
"Err… I'm not your son…" Kougaiji raised an eyebrow as Yaone shot him a 'be-nice- maybe-she-will-be' type of look as Yaone poured coffee. "Thanks anyway…" he said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Yaone! How's the baby?"  
  
"Pretty energetic." Yaone smiled, as she sat next to Kougaiji. I didn't know she knew my name… she thought.  
  
"Where's Nii?"  
  
"Oh, he's outside. As a driver, he prefers it there." Gyokumen Koushu said carelessly, waving a hand. Then, she went on a complete ramble about how to take care of kids, raise a family, and even maintain an 'excellent figure' after birth. She talked for so long, Yaone's jaw was getting tired of smiling. She nudged Kougaiji discreetly as she saw his head and eyelids were beginning to drop. Kougaiji gave a start as Gyokumen Koushu exclaimed that she still has to go to a very posh dinner later, and she needs three hours to get ready.  
  
With a true smile, Kougaiji saw her through the door. FINALLY!! he thought happily.  
  
"Ta ta!" she called as her car drove off. Kougaiji closed the door and made sure it was locked- all three locks, that is. He sighs in relief as he slid to the floor.   
  
Yaone laughed, "Coffee, dear?"  
  
"Something stronger." Kougaiji said weakly. Yaone came back with a glass of pure vodka and gin.   
  
"Nice of her to drop by, really." Yaone said.   
  
Kougaiji choked, and laughed. "Hey Lirin! Want a laugh? Get a hold of this…!" Kougaiji called to his sister, while laughing.  
A/n: Lame? Yeah… just felt like bashing somebody… LOL… stupid, yeah? Minna-san, should I continue? ^-^ 


End file.
